Living in the Real World
by Lyssa's.Thoughts
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls were Japanese idols. But due to their manager's idea that they should break away from the good little girls image and start appealing to older audience's, they moved back to their hometown of Townsville. Upon returning they meet foes, old and new, old friends and secrets are revealed. Join them as they battle the real world and find love and make awesome music!
1. Made in Japan

**AN: Hey guys welcome to this fanfic! It is an honor for my work to actually be read. Before we get into this I suggest you listen to 'Kibou no Kakera" by Kitade Nana aka opening 1 of the Powerpuff Girls Z anime. For the song, the girls are** Blossom, _Bubbles_ , **Buttercup** , Bunny, _**All**_. **So enough of me please go ahead and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls all credit goes to Craig McCracken.**

* * *

The cacophony of cheers and screams were deafening.

Standing tall, as the cause of all the noise, was four beautiful girls.

"You thought that was it Tokyo!" yelled the spiky haired, green eyed girl.

"Well you're totally wrong!" boasted the brunette with purple eyes.

"Before we close off the show and take off we have just one more song for y'all!" shouted the bubbly blonde with bright blue eyes.

"This is the song that started it all for us! I'm sure you guys can sing along." yelled the pink eyed beauty.

The lights went dark. The light then jumped back on in bright rainbow hues and the girls were now dressed in special cheerleader outfits matching their specific eye color. The intro of the song began and all you could hear was the rowdy crowd getting ready to sing their favorite song.

Oshiete agemashou

Warawanai de kiite ne

Kono sekai no sutekina monogatari

 _Doushite sora ga aoku_

 _Ki ha midori nano ka_

 _Taiyou ga_

 _Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

 **Kitto tabun sore ha**

 **Muzukashii kotoba wo**

 **Hitsuyou nante shite inakute**

 **Te de ha furerarenai kara**

Ima kanawanai koto no nai

Yume dake wo yumemite yuku no

Sugu ni todokisouna risou yori

Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no

 _Nakitakute nakenakute_

 _Naku no nara namida wo fuite_

 _Datte kawaii no ha egao ga ichiban deshou?_

 _Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

Hora mite koko ni ha 

_**Nai mono nado nai no yo**_

 _ **Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no**_

 _ **Sokora naka ni**_

 _ **Kirameku kibou no kakera ga**_

 _ **Chirabatte**_

 _ **Ikura demo kagayaiteru**_

 _ **Soune sonna koto ha**_

 _ **Wakatteru tsumori de**_

 _ **Sore ha atama no naka de dakede**_

 _ **Nani mo toranai mama de**_

 _ **Ima owaranai hazu no nai**_

 **Ai dakara aiseru you ni**

Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou

 _Dakedo motto konna mono janai no_

Kowai nara soko ni ite

 _ **Soko ni iru nara nakanai de**_

Datte kawaii no ha egao ga ichiban desho?

 **Dakara waratte itai yo**

 **Afuredasu omoi wo**

 _Jiyuu sugiru sora he_

 _Tokihatareru toki ga kitara_

Kimi ha waratte kureru no...?

Ima kanawanai koto no nai

Yume dake wo yumemite yuku no

Futashikana mirai wo hashiru kara

 **Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no**

 _ **Todoku nara uketomete**_

 _ **Todoitara muri ni mo daite**_

 _ **Datte kanashii no ha mou takusan nandesho?**_

 _ **Dakara ima sugu waratte yo**_

* * *

The crowd cheered like never before and as the girls danced and put on a show, the crowd sang along and recorded the whole thing with their phones.

As the music died down the girls all stepped forward, breathing heavy and sweating, but still all with huge smiles on their faces, the red head then brought a mic to her lips, "I hope you all enjoyed that, I know me and my girls sure did! Sadly this will be our last performance here in Japan for a while, but do not be discouraged, 'because The Powerpuff Girls will still be performing and will be online for all of you to watch. Thank you so much for hosting us for all these years Japan, we hope you all had a fun night."

"GOODNIGHT TOKYO!" all four girls screamed. And the crowd went nuts.

The girls then stepped back and were slowly brought down as the floor under then retreated under the stage.

As their forms slowly disappeared from the audience's eyes, all you hear them chant was "BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, BUTTERCUP, and BUNNY"

They are the Powerpuff Girls and this is the start of our story.

* * *

 **AN: Ooouu how was that? I'm too excited about this story y'all don't even understand. Not every chapter will be this short I assure you. Please review I would love to hear your thoughts and if you have any questions you can pm me. I'm also not sure how updates are gonna go. I have a very hectic life and am known to not finish stories, but please your reviews would mean a lot to me and would definitely push me to update this story. I accept compliments, suggestions and constructive criticism, but I do not accept disrespectful comments because I will show you the door.**


	2. 2: The Powerpuff Girls

**AN: Just want to make it clear that unless I state that the chapter is in someone's point of view, then it is a third person point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any of its characters. All rights are reserved to Craig McCracken.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

High in the sky, in a rainbow colored private jet held the Powerpuff Girls, their manager, and lots of delicious food.

The inside of the jet was a calm beige color with plush seats opposite each other, along with large windows lining up the middle of the main area. A big, retractable table sat towards the back of that area with an array of food items and a cooler under it with drinks. A door at the back indicated the back area with the large industrial bathroom. All in all it was a marvelous sight.

"This food is amazing. I wish I could live in this jet forever" stated a certain green eyed, black haired girl.

"Oh Buttercup don't be greedy put down those ribs I'm about to call dad" reprimanded the bubbly blond. Buttercup quickly shoved one into her mouth, taking out the bone which is all that remained.

"Bubbles you know scolding her like that is just gonna make her eat more" said the purple eyed brunette with a laugh as she herself chowed down on some ramen. Bubbles then face palmed as Buttercup continued to devour the jets food supply.

"Bunny you seem to forget that we're on a moving jet, how are you not afraid of spilling that? And Buttercup this jet's food supply is not endless so save some for the rest of us." stated the pink eyed young lady as she emerged from the bathroom. Bunny simply rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat to put away the rest of her ramen and Buttercup followed suit as she rolled her eyes while saying "It's not like y'all didn't eat already Blossom"

"Actually you guys are the only ones that actually ate" interrupted .

"Girls come on dad answered!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom and Buttercup jumped over to her seat where their father, Professor Utonium, was on the on the other side of the facetime call.

"Girls how is the flight so far?"

"It's running as smooth as it can dad, although, Bunny and Buttercup are extra ravenous today." Blossom answered. "Tuh I'm not even eating everything, the only thing I could go for right now is a nice cold martini" Bunny said as she came back and placed herself on Bubbles' armrest.

Buttercup nodded along with her "A good beer doesn't sound too bad right about now either."

"Oh please none of us are even of the legal drinking age in Japan nor America" Blossom replied curtly. Buttercup rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to look up at Blossom "Like that stops you from having a little sip now and then, leader girl"

"Yeah we all smelled it when you started packing the other day. You're not slick." Bunny added with a snicker. Blossom's blushed fiercely and crossed her arms while huffing. Bubbles just laughed at her sisters' silly banter. It was typical for them to argue, no matter how silly the matter, but at the end of the day they all cared for each other deeply.

"Well as long as you girls aren't overdoing it I'm okay" The Professor stated with a chuckle. As he laughed you could see his eyes crinkle at the sides.

The girls all understood that their once vibrant father was now getting older but only at times of stress did it really show, like now. Blossom bit her lip as she noticed the creases in his forehead and the slight bags under his eyes. Bubbles noticed too, but like her older twin, she decided not to comment.

"How much longer till you girls land?"

"Not long I think a half hour or so" Blossom answered.

"Yeah none of us have gotten a wink of sleep on this flight so far." Bubbles added.

Buttercup caught on to what Bubbles was trying to do and added, "Yeah speaking of sleep dad you should get some."

"Totally dad we'll call when we get to the house 'kay?" Bunny finished off.

The professor caught on to the girls' hidden meaning by trying to end the call so he could sleep. He knew that they have always been concerned about his health and he didn't want to make them worried. "Ahh you girls never change, I will gladly get some rest but you girls stay safe now and tell Sarah I said hey" "Sure thing dad" Bubbles chimed in.

"Bye dad!" all four girls replied.

"You girls are really good to your dad, okay? But whatever he has going on is not your jobs to handle. You have your own lives ahead of you now, especially with your label change" stated.

These girls were like her daughters and the Professor was a very close friend of hers, who allowed her to manage his daughters. She cared for them all and wanted what was best for them. This is why she decided that it was time they tackled older demographics and rack in more money and ticket sales for concerts. She knew that these girls had raw, natural talent and she didn't want it to go to waste.

Blossom sighed "We know but with all those chemicals he messes around with and spending hours down in his lab-"

"It just takes a huge toll on him" Buttercup finished for Blossom. gave a sympathetic look to the girls and moved to sit in a seat opposite to Bubbles own, which the girls were all huddled around, "I have known your father for a very long time and if there is anyone that can combat any illness it's him. So just take a little step back girls okay? We're gonna land soon so I suggest you get everything in order before they tell us to put our seat belts on again."

Bunny was the first to nod and recover from what she said, while yawning, she got up from Bubbles armrest and stood to stretch, "You're right I should go ahead and ask my Instagram followers for the best clubs to go to in Townsville"

"Oh yeah that reminds me I need to hurry and send that song to Mitch so he can give us a beat for it" Buttercup added while going back to snuggle in her own chair. Blossom nodded, "Smart and remember: we are meeting with the new label at 5 pm next Saturday. Make no plans that day."

"Got it leader girl" Buttercup and Bunny replied simultaneously. sighed, sometimes she wondered if she was truly the manager or not with the way Blossom usually handles things. But deep down she knew each of these girls were capable of achieving their goals all on their own. Truthfully she was just there for protection; the music industry can really destroy a person, and she was not about to let that happen to her dear friend's children.

Bubbles who was absent from the whole conversation sighed and went back to scrolling on her twitter feed. Although she didn't want to let it be known, Bubbles was truly worried about the Professor's health. She knew he could take care of himself, but lately she noticed his more sluggish movements and periodical slurring of his words. But until she could get to the bottom of it, she wasn't going to involve her sisters and worry them too. She just prayed the Professor would be okay without them in Tokyo to care for him.

* * *

After another 30 minutes the jet finally landed and the girls touched down in the dewy spring weather of the Townsville.

"It's really been forever since we've been here, I miss the nice atmosphere" Bubbles stated as she sighed contentedly.

"You're so right Bubbles it's been ages since I've felt such a convivial environment" Blossom added with a laugh.

All 5 women were walking down the runway, luggage in hand to the limo that would take them to the girls' new house.

Although born right there in Townsville, the girls moved to Japan in the 8th grade due to a big company hiring their dad for his special inventions. While they loved it in Japan, they sometimes missed the slow paced, sunshiny Townsville, and the friends they made there, so it was refreshing to come back.

*About 45 minutes later*

"Oh my God! Do we really live that far from the airport this is ridiculous! What if I'm on the run and need to escape the city?! You mean to tell me that I have to drive like an hour, in an old beat up car with no licence plate, just to hop on a jet out of here?"

Bubbles giggled at Buttercup's rant and tried to offer her reassuring words, "BC I think if you're ever in that position, Mitch would get you on the fastest route out of here. Like through an underground passageway"

Blossom laughed with a shake of her head, "You both have such vivid imaginations."

Bunny looked at them in disbelief, "I'm just still stuck on the fact that the first thing to come to her mind after a trip like this is how much work it is to escape. I'm just thinking about how good it would be to sleep right now."

Standing in front of them was a large house about two stories high. It was a white colored house with a red front door. There was no front lawn nor a porch but the house still looked beautiful regardless. A bit of a ways away from the front door was a large garage door and driveway. Behind them was a big road in the shape of an 'o' indicating that it was a gated community with houses just like this one. The girls only hoped that the house lived up to their expectations as they all had to chip in and buy it.

cleared her throat to get the girls attention and when they all turned to her she made her announcement, "Okay girls I have created a group chat with all of us and another one with the team. Now my address is in the group chat if you need to come. Check the garage and basement I think you might have pleasant surprises. Now you all have a week break, use it wisely. If you need me I'm a call away. Love you girls and enjoy!"

"Later !" the girls replied.

After the limo now only holding the beautiful redhead took off, Bunny turned to her sisters, "I wonder what the surprise is. Bubbles nodded her head in agreement.

"It better be what I think it is!" Buttercup ran to the garage in her hasty excitement, and the girls followed. When the garage door finally rose up fully, all 4 girls gasped.

In front of them lied 4 beautiful cars and two motorcycles.

There were black and a grey Ninja motorcycles, a pure white Porsche, a red Ford Mustang, a green Dodge Charger and a purple Ferrari.

"OH MY GOD!" The girls all screamed simultaneously and ran to the cars.

Finding a little card on a little table near the back Blossom tried to hush the girls so she could read it out loud to them, "Okay okay so it says here ' and I pitched in to get you girls these wonderful gifts. The red Mustang is for Blossom, the white Porsche for Bubbles, The green Dodge and black motorcycle is for Buttercup and the grey motorcycle and purple Ferrari is for Bunny. Please enjoy and drive safely girls! Love you all! PS. the keys labeled for each vehicle is on the table too' This is amazing!"

Sure enough, true to what the card said, there on the table were the keys to the girls vehicles. Each girl grabbed the one specific to their vehicle and ran to it to check out the interiors.

"Yup, this is the one." Buttercup said while starting the car and revving up the engine.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Bunny laughed while testing out the motorcycle.

"I can't believe they really did this for us" Bubbles said as she sat in awe, marveling at the cream insides of her angel-like car.

"We need to make it big here, girls. That is the only way we can pay them back for sticking out their necks for us." At Blossom's words, each girl nodded in agreement.

"I think I might take this out for a spin." Buttercup said while feeling the black leather seats.

"I think that we should all rest for the night. It's been a long day of traveling and I don't want you to crash that brand new car. We have all the time in the future to drive them." Blossom reasoned as she got out of her own car with a dark brown interior.

"Yeah I'm definitely retiring for the night. This whole day has left me drained." Bunny added as she got out of her own car with a light grey interior.

Bubbles nodded along with them while retreating from her own. "I guess you're right I am pretty pooped." Buttercup conceded.

"Oh I think one of the other three keys on the ring is the one for the house." Bubbles informed them.

Blossom smiled at all of them "Yeah let's go cause this is just the beginning of our new journey and we need to be ready for whatever."

* * *

 **AN: So how was that? For the story's sake Townsville is gonna be in America cause I don't know where exactly it's located from the show since it is fictional. Anyways please review and ask me any questions you want or leave a helpful comment or compliment. And I think that's all I have to say sooo until next time!**


	3. 3: Good and Bad

**AN: Thoughts will be in italics. I'm dedicating this chapter to KillerRabbitQueen thank you for being my first reviewer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any of its characters. They all belong to Craig McCracken.**

* * *

 **Bubbles' POV**

The lovely sound of birds chirping filled my ears.

Opening up my eyes, I squinted to adjust to the light currently infiltrating my room and grabbed my phone.

7:28 am

 _Perfect!_

Some may hate waking up at these hours but I loved it. The sky was so bright and blue and the air was fresh. I especially missed living in Townsville because of mornings like this. It was definitely beautiful in Tokyo, but more on the bustling city side and not in a more laid back suburban sense.

I gathered my things for a shower and stepped into my conjoined bathroom. It wasn't as big as I'd hoped but it was a decent size. The walls were a porcelain white, while the tiles were a mosaic white. The beautiful chandelier hung in the middle of the bathroom, but I didn't turn on the light due to the beautiful light shining in through the little window above the toilet. There was a little half wall separating the toilet from the shower. Don't even get me started on the shower! It was fully white and had a small ledge in the front for my toiletries and a beautiful rain like shower head. But the best of all was the long counter towards the front of the bathroom with a huge mirror that took up the whole top half of that wall.

Blossom says I get too excited for the smallest things but a bathroom is where you truly find out who a person is deep down in my opinion.

My room is amazing too. A large queen sized bed placed right in the middle with windows lining up each side. A large dresser with a huge mirror that has multiple lights lining it, and a smaller ring light right on the dresser. Plus an amazing walk-in closet. Of course my personal interior designer decorated my room to my liking with a beautiful assortment of blue and white hues. (And that white furry carpet is the softest thing ever of course!)

As I put my things down I hopped in the shower and got straight to business, while humming one of the songs Blossom is almost done writing.

It's crazy how we actually formed a band but it is incredibly fun too.

Blossom first writes the lyrics then Buttercup makes the beats, or whatever you call it, for those lyrics and then they run it by me so I can sing it for them and make changes accordingly. _I mean I am the most musically tuned._ And after we run it by our team it becomes a song, so Bunny get's right to choreographing a dance for it and pitching ideas about music videos to our label.

It was amazing how well we work together. Some girl groups disband within their first 2 years of performing but after about 5 years and counting we're still a kick ass girl group.

Once I got out of the shower I finished my routine by brushing my teeth and moisturizing my body; you know the usual.

I glanced at my phone as I picked it up: 8:15

 _Great I need to hurry before the beasts wake up._

Bunny always gets up around 10 and Buttercup at 11. I don't know why it was just the norm for them. But once they wake up I knew they would be clamoring for food.

I decided today was a dress type of day as it seemed pretty sunny outside. So I picked out a white curve hugging sundress and little white pumps and applied a little makeup for the day. I never needed makeup, but I've always loved to apply it. Had I not chose the path of fame I definitely would've been an MUA. I decided to let my hair down today cause I might just take some selfies by the pier. Plus it just looked sexier compared to the pigtails my fans know me by.

As I left my room I decided to check on my sisters.

Blossom: Reading a book. Typical.

"Morning Blossom. What you feeling for this morning?"

"Oh hey Bubbs, I'll take whatever. Cute outfit by the way!" Blossom eyed my outfit while giving me a wink. Then she continued before I could thank her, "Who are you trying to impress?" Her suggestive tone made me blush.

"Blossom stop it I was just thinking of running some quick errands today and sitting by the docks."

 _She always thinks I'm going out to meet a guy, humph._

"Just teasing sis, you should hurry cause I think I heard some noise in Bunny's room." Once she said that I quickly said my tanks and went to go look into Bunny's room.

Bunny: Currently crying over something she's watching on her ipad.

"Uhh Bunny you okay there?"

"Oh my gosh Bubbles! Obi Wan Kenobi is dead." she wailed. After wiping a few stray tears she continued, "I mean it was totally predictable but Luke is so heartbroken so I'm heartbroken."

Ohh Star Wars.

"It is totally okay, you know what could fix that broken heart?"

"What?"

"A big stack of pancakes!"

"With chocolate chips?"

"Plenty of chocolate chips." I assured her.

"You're the best Bubbles!"

I laughed while moving to close the door on her as she got up to the bathroom.

I skipped going to check on Buttercup as I knew she would definitely be sleeping, and made my way down the stairs to enter what I think is the most beautiful kitchen I have ever seen.

Stainless steel appliances, marble counter tops, and a huge island…

It was a chef's dream.

I got straight to taking out the ingredients and cutlery that I needed to make some eggs, pancakes, french toast and bacon for my sisters.

After I finished I hummed a tune while cleaning up and then had some of my delicious creations as my sisters made their way downstairs.

Blossom was first in a simple jeans skirt and pink tank top, with her hair done and face free of makeup looking fresh for the day. Then Bunny came down looking extra chill in some sweats and her hair in a simple ponytail. And last but not least, Buttercup, looking like she just rolled out of bed and only had time to wash her face.

"Morning girls the food is all on the dining table."

Immediately Buttercup ran to the table with Bunny not that far behind screaming "Bacon!" and "Pancakes!" respectively. Blossom calmly walked to the fridge to start making her morning smoothie and eat her first serving of cheesecake for the day.

"Oh Blossom I'm gonna head out now so if there's anything you or the girls want just text me, k?"

"Got it Bubbles stay safe!"

Once I grabbed my keys and made my way to the garage to hop in my car, I was out.

* * *

 **Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound.**

I sang the lyrics out as loud as I could as my windows were rolled all the way down. I truly loved to sing and I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair.

It sure is great to be alive, trust me.

No matter how bad life gets sometimes I loved the calm moments like this. It's like the eye before the storm.

SKRRTRRRTTTTT

And what a storm this would be.

* * *

 **AN: I know this may seem short but this is just so you can get a feel of who Bubbles is as a character.** **Also an MUA is basically a makeup artist if there's anyone that did not know. Please review if there's anything else you need clarity on or any suggestions or comments you would like to make so I can take it into consideration as a writer.** **Just get right on to the next chapter and continue! Yes I double updated your welcome!**


	4. 4: Car Crash at First Sight?

**AN: 2 Chapters. 1 Day. I just couldn't wait for this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls they belong to my boy Craig.**

* * *

 **Bubbles' POV**

The first thing I felt was a large pair of hands roughly shaking my petite shoulders.

Then all the feeling came back into my body. A pain in my left arm standing out, and that's when I heard that silky deep voice call out, "Miss, Miss please wake up. God dammit please!"

So I opened my eyes to the scene all around me.

I was no longer in my car driving down the street. I was sitting on the ground as a man was calling out to me. Once I looked up at the man I gasped.

Those were prettiest eyes I've ever seen. The were a deep ocean blue. His forehead was contorted with worry and his plump pink lips set in a frown. Light freckles dusted the bridge of his nose, and his silky blond hair was swept to the side with some strands falling down into his chiseled face.

He was an angel on Earth and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Until he grabbed me into a hug.

"Oh my God you're okay. Damn I thought I was going to jail for life with this one." He quickly let go of me as if I was on fire, "Oh shit my fault for grabbing you like that and squeezing you. I am squeezing you right? I'm such an idiot! What it you have internal injuries and I'm just making it worse. Fuck it I should just turn myself in right now-"

I interrupted him with a touch to his face so that he could look at me again and let out a strained laughed, "Sir, please calm down I'm fine besides the minor pain in my arm. My name is Bubbles." His rambling was too cute but I couldn't let him have a heart attack right in front of me.

His eyes widened and the dimply smile that bloomed on his face would have surely left me fainting again if it weren't for the circumstances.

 _He is so friggin' cute ugh. But wait... how did I get here?_

And I voiced just that. The second part, not the first of course.

"Well it's my fault I was driving in the opposite direction as you when certain interferences caused me to veer out of my lane and hit your car." I gasped so loud it almost made my ears pop.

I jumped up immediately, "My car!"

And there it was, my new baby with a huge dent in the front and one of the tires flat with a dark blue sports car in front of it with smoke rising from the hood.

"Oh my goodness and your car, too?"

He slowly stood up, "Yeah that might cost a pretty penny to fix." He turned his attention to me as I did him, "I'll give you the number to my insurance company and everything and I'll even pay for the damage. If you even want a ride until your car get's fixed I got you. Hell if you want a new car, name it and you'll have it."

 _Yeah he is absolutely endearing._

"It's okay I can handle the costs, I just hope your car is able to get fixed."

"Oh please I have more cars where that came from. Please just let me compensate you in some way."

"I think she said he has it all under control. No need to overstep your boundaries Babe."

No. Flipping. Way.

The same poofy red hair. A bit taller, but quite on the skinny side, wearing a short gold dress, exotic jewelry and the highest stilettos I have ever seen, was Princess Morbucks. It may have been years since I've been here but I could remember her haughty looks and nasally voice from anywhere. Her dad is a multi-millionaire for peat's sake.

But I gotta admit as much as she used to bully me she is a really pretty girl, she could be a Victoria Secret Model if she weren't so short.

It was when he started to roll his eyes that my mind was brought back to the situation at hand.

"Princess I thought I told you to stay in the car. Did you even call your dad like I told you to?" He honestly seemed exasperated.

"Of course I called but I saw you standing out here giving all your attention to that whore and I couldn't let you do that."

Whoa-wait-hold up .

 _Is she calling me a whore?_

Before I could say anything the kind blond man stepped in with a look of disbelief on his face, "Princess what the hell is wrong with you? Don't go calling strangers, whores. For all I knew she could've been dead and you know what a dead body means for us? The end of our fucking freedom."

"Correction; it means the end of somebody else's freedom. My dad is filthy rich, so with a couple of bribes for the right people, I could've had the whole thing pinned on somebody else had she been dead."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and apparently the man couldn't either. So I decided to speak up.

"Pinning the murder on somebody else that is innocent doesn't mean freedom for you; it makes you worse than a murderer."

"Oh so the trash still speaks." she exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

"Your mouth is more disgusting than the dirt you do behind the world's back." I shot back.

She squinted her eyes at that and she took a closer look at me.

"What dirt could you possibly be talking about?"

"Does Professor Him ring a bell?" I asked oh so innocently.

Her face first became shocked, then contorted into anger as her nostrils flared.

"Bubble Brat! So your ass is really back, huh?"

 _There goes that nickname that I would prefer to be left in the past._

"In the flesh." I was gonna press on about the situation with her and our 7th grade teacher but I chose not to for two unfortunate reasons.

1: I'm too good of a person to go blurting out someone's old mistakes or dirty deeds. Had it been Buttercup or maybe even Bunny she was facing, she would have need to do a lot of explaining cause of reason number two.

2: On her ring finger she was sporting a big, bold, glittery ring. And judging by how she referred to the blond man. I'm guessing they're engaged. Why he would want to spend the rest of his life with that she-demon? None of my business honestly.

Speaking of said man, he looked between the both of us as if it were a tennis match, no doubt trying to figure out what was going on. His confused face was soo cute, but I tried not to let it affect me as he clearly had a girl. Even if his girl was the one person I truly despise, I will not look at someone's boyfriend or, soon to be husband, in anything but a friendly way.

"Well good to know, I guess my fiancé and I will be seeing you and your slut sisters squad more often."

I didn't even blink when I replied, "I guess my slut sisters and I, will."

I proceeded to make my way to my car without even looking back in their direction.

 _The nerve of this bitch!_

Just my luck to be right in the arms of such a sexy and generous man, just for him to be taken by a devil in Moschino. He might even be a devil himself and just putting on an act right now. But either way there has to be some rational reason on why he is with her.

I got stopped by a large but surprisingly soft hand grabbing my arm.

I turned around and again was rendered speechless by those beautiful ocean eyes.

"I am so sorry for her behavior. She usually acts pretty narcissistic, but the way she spoke to you and about you was downright disrespectful. I really respect the way you handled it though." He offered his contagious, dimply smile at the end and all I could do was smile back and say, "It's no problem.."

"Boomer. Boomer Jojo." He stated.

I smiled even wider if that was possible. Maybe car crashes weren't a bad thing all the time.

* * *

 **AN: And there we go. Of course I had to make Bubbles and Boomer meet first! But Princess and Boomer? Ugh. But as you can see Bubbles isn't really the confrontational type but she clearly had to be here, typical Bubbles. Please review and follow this story if you like it I would definitely appreciate it. Moschino is a brand of quite expensive clothing. Please review which meeting you want next. I have them all planned though.**


	5. 5: Ain't It Fun

AN: Hey guys I haven't updated in a longggg while. Life has been crazy lately. I'm terribly sick and suffering from horrible cramps cause Mother Nature hates me, but I really felt like writing today. Flashbacks are in italics. For the song in this chapter _**Bubbles**_ _Blossom_ _Buttercup_. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story most belong to Craig McCracken.

* * *

The Utonium girls were all enjoying a movie after eating the lovely breakfast Bubbles had prepared for them, when suddenly Blossom's phone started ringing loudly.

"Damn Blossom it's always your phone interrupting us, there's a thing on the side to turn the ringer off you know. " Buttercup complained while she paused the movie on the big flat screen television in their brightly colored living room.

"Whatever Buttercup I have important label execs, our manager, and endorsement companies calling me daily I need my ringer on."

"Ah yes the daily life of our groups leader, you can go ahead and answer that, I think I'm gonna go make some more popcorn." Bunny hopped off the couch and skipped into their state of the art kitchen.

Blossom rolled her eyes as she looked to see who was calling her. After seeing she pressed answer and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Bubbles, what's up need some help?"

"A lot of help actually….Can you pick me up? I'm by the intersection at Oak st and Cranberry Lane."

"And why can you not drive home?"

"I may have gotten into a teeny tiny car crash."

Blossom's jaw dropped while Buttercup burst out laughing.

"BUBBLES! Are you okay? We just got these cars as a gift! I mean I would've expected Bunny to crash maybe her car, but Bubbles you're more responsible than that."

Bunny, who could hear the conversation from the kitchen, let out an indignant cry of 'HEY!". Buttercups laughter just got even crazier as she started snorting.

"Ugh it's a long story, but I'm fine, and you'll never believe who I ran into. Literally."

"Who?" Buttercup jumped to ask, as nosy as ever.

"Princess Whorebucks."

Bunny who was walking back in from the kitchen, dropped the popcorn she just made and jumped on the couch, as Buttercup voiced, "Oh hell no, what did that bitch do"

"I'll tell you when I get home. People are starting to recognize me and I'm not looking the very best right now."

"Alright Bubbles I'm coming right now." and with that Blossom hung up.

"Bunny call Sarah and Buttercup tell your boyfriend to find the best mechanic he can cause there is no way Dad is gonna be happy to hear this."

"Got it leader girl." The sound resounded simultaneously as they got a move on to the tasks given.

 **Blossom's POV**

I drove as fast as I could, under the speed limit, to get to the location Bubbles sent me.

Oak st. That sure brought back a lot of memories.

The days of my childhood where my only worry was my grades and getting back home before curfew.

I remember a particular day when my sisters and I were no more than 5 and did a performance for a big crowd in Townsville Square which was by Oak st. It was just Bubbles, Buttercup and I who performed that time.

* * *

" _Girls are you sure about this? I don't want you girls to feel pressured into doing something you don't want to do."_

" _Dad we want to I promise!"_

" _Yeah like Bubbles said we'll be fine."_

 _Buttercup, Bubbles and I all want to do this for you and the rest of Townsville so we'll be good Professor." I stated with a big smile._

 _The Professor looked unsure at first but soon enough his face broke into a loving smile, "Go do your best girls and have fun."_

 _We all hugged then the girls and I ascended the stairs to the stage where there was a drum set, a bass guitar, and electric guitar waiting for us._

 _Bubbles sat behind the drums while Buttercup grabbed the electric guitar and I grabbed the bass._

 _The crowd all looked bored and confused as to why 3 little girls were about to perform with such instruments. This caused us all to smirk. While we may have been young, we had experience with singing and playing instruments since we were 2 and we were going to show them all just what we could do._

 _ **Open your eyes and take in everything that you see,  
Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, & green,  
We can take an airplane and fly across the globe,  
Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go!  
Because!**_

 _Love,_ _  
Love,  
_ _ **Love,**_ _  
_ _ **La La Love, La La Love makes the world go round!  
Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go round!**_

 _ **Open your ears and listen what the world has to say,  
Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day,  
Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart,  
If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start!**_

 _Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go round!_  
 _ **You**_ _**can't hurt me with the things that you do, I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you!**_  
 _Puppy dogs, kitty cats, swimming through love!_

 _Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go round!_  
 _ **You can't hurt me with the things that you do, I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you!  
**_ _Puppy dogs, kitty cats, swimming through love!_

 _Love,_ _  
Love,  
_ _ **Love,**_ _  
_ _ **La la love, la la love makes the world go round!**_

 _Love,  
_ _Love,  
_ _ **Love,**_ _  
_ _ **La la love, la la love makes the world go round!**_

 _The crowd was cheering so loud as we finished, and there was way more people there than when we began. All of them with face splitting smiles._

 _And of course, the Professor was crying tears of joy._

 _From that moment we started practicing music more and more. People all over Townsville started recognizing us everywhere we went. We weren't worldwide celebrities but the people of Townsville sure treated us like we were._

A smile broke out on my face as I remembered that time. While Bubbles seemed to enjoy singing for the joy of making people happy and Buttercup enjoyed playing instruments and making beats, I simply enjoyed making music.

Writing lyrics that sometimes came from the heart, or inspired by my surroundings, and sharing it with the world was fun. It was like I was sharing a apart of myself with others. I am not the most open person at times, because I have to set an example for my sisters, so music is a way for me to express myself. So when the Powerpuff girls were formed, and we were able to make music for a living, I was beyond happy.

I pulled up to Oak st and saw Bubbles standing there speaking to a guy who I assume is the mechanic Mitch sent and honked my horn.

Bubbles new car sat there with less damage than I anticipated. Figures since she said she was fine.

"Bubbles just come in the car when you're ready so that we can get back home and get started on dinner." I yelled to her.

"Alright give me a second!" she yelled back.

I observed her speaking a bit more to the man before she handed him some money and waved goodbye with a smile.

"Gosh I am so tired, and I didn't even get the groceries I need." She sighed out.

"Its fine Bubbles we can head out and do it tomorrow."

"Yeah but I totally hav-" Bubbles statement was interrupted by phone ringing and picked it up instantly as it was the ringtone for . I mumbled an apology to Bubbles as I answered and put our manager on speaker, starting my way back home.

"Hey ."

"Is Bubbles okay? Bunny told me what happened and I'll be sure not to tell your dad about this."

"Yes she's fine, and thanks so much. I know he would hop on a flight and come back immediately if he heard any of us got into an accident."

"No problem. So I was on the phone with some of my connections earlier, and there are a few labels in need of new talent. I'm gonna send their numbers and websites to the group chat in a second. Look them up and maybe call and see who you may want to have a meeting with this week. "

"Oh alright thanks! I'll definitely get back to you after calling them."

"Of course, oh look one of my connections are calling me back right now. Later girls I'll tell you what this person says."

And the line went dead.

"Back to business as usual huh." Bubbles stated more than asked.

"Yup not like we ever get a break much anyways." I laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere in a large building in central Townsville, 3 young men sat in a large office. One looking bored, the other looking disinterested and the last looking stressed.

"Dammit. I just got off the phone with dad and he's coming back within the next 6 months. He said that the company's failing and I need to find new talent to boost our reputation fast." the stressed, red-haired male stated, rubbing a palm down his face.

"Well I don't know what you called me in for Brick, I'm simply a football player. I know nothing about this business, other than these people gotta make rocking music." the bored looking, green eyed male stated.

"Dammit Butch I called you in because you're my brother and know a lot of people in the media industry. " the redheaded male, Brick, stated angrily.

"Alright first off. Mojo left you in charge of the company while he left on some international business. There's realistically nothing we can do but offer you advice to push you in the right direction." the disinterested, purple eyed male stated, seemingly annoyed now.

"God-Fuck-Shit man Bullet you're an actor, you should know people who want to sing and join this company."

"Well sorry to break it to you but I don't." was Bullet's terse reply.

Brick face-palmed and then stated with a strain to his voice, "Where the hell is Boomer."

At that moment the said blond haired male barged into the room looking annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late Brick I had to drop Princess off at home after her appointment at the nail salon, and got into an accident."

Brick stood up with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and simply stated, "I need a drink." as he walked over to the cabinet that held his liquor supply.

"Speak of the devil, damn Boom you been crashing a lot of cars since your engagement to the little rich bitch." Butch stated with a chuckle.

Boomer, who was shrugging off his jacket, shot Butch a disappointed look, "Stop calling her a bitch she's a female. Pour me a drink too Brick." Brick, though hearing him, simply got another glass for him to pour out his drink himself.

Butch laughed even more, "Exactly a female-dog. It would be wrong not to call her a bitch."

Bullet rolled his eyes at Butch's immaturity while Boomer snorted a bit and took a seat next to Butch.

Brick went back to his seat, now with a glass of bourbon in his hands, pushed the other empty glass to Boomer, "I'll have the legal team handle the repairs Boomer, just please tell me you know some talent that's in need of a label."

"Actually I do." Boomer stated simply, pouring himself a glass now.

Brick perked up at this, "Well out with it who are they."

"Well you remember Dad's old friend that helped him start the company all those years ago?" When all the boys nodded he continued, "Well I have her number and turns out she's the manager of a girl group that is currently in need of a label to represent them, and produce their music."

Brick looked a bit wary, "What's the girl groups name and how am I supposed to manage them?" He remembered very well. She wasn't living here as far as he knew, so how could this group need him when he's stationed in Townsville.

"Oh yeah this group started in Japan but she wants to expand their fan-base and audience, so they all moved back here in Townsville. Apparently this is where the girls were originally from. They're called the Powerpuff Girls. I haven't looked them up yet though due to the events of today." At the last part Butch chuckled.

Brick nodded understandingly, "Butch look up the Powerpuff Girls for me."

Butch grumbled but still did as he was told. After a few minutes he started to state his findings, "Hmm these girls are just a year younger than us and it's four of them. Pretty big fan base. Damn they're all sexy, though this one with the green eyes looks pretty dangerous. I like them I say we sign them."

"Oh now he wants to be part of this." Brick grumbled under his breath.

Then Bullet spoke up, "Play some of their songs, and show it on the big screen so we all can see them."

"Whatever Bull." and Butch still did as told.

Butch pulled up one of their most recent music videos for a song that was fully in Japanese.

Boomer gasped in shock as he recognized the blonde haired little girl in the music video, as the young woman he crashed into today. But that's not all that shocked him. It was also her voice. The most angelic thing he's ever heard in his life.

Bullet, who usually looks disinterested in everything, actually raised his eyebrows in recognition of how good the group is.

Butch was bopping his head, "I don't know what they're saying but I like the beat of the song."

Brick, however, needed more convincing, knowing that auto tune was very real and he wanted genuine talent for his next act.

"Pull up a live performance of theirs, if there is any."

"Sure can do." Butch stated as he pulled up a video from a fan of a performance that dated back to the past weekend.

As they watched each man was impressed, including Brick.

Their moves were in sync, and they were great moves too. They harmonized well and they had amazing stage presence.

"Boomer, call back and tell her Jojo Entertainment would like to have a meeting with the Powerpuff Girls as soon as possible."


	6. 6: Teenage Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story ok!

* * *

The next morning, the girls spent their time inside their grand residence trying to prepare for their meeting with the label tomorrow.

Blossom, clothed in her pink pj's, with red hearts all over the cami and shorts, and hair in a messy bun, sat criss-cross on the couch with her laptop in hand. Her eyebrows were scrunched together as she sifted through potential songs they can present to the label.

Bubbles, clad in her baby blue nightgown with curlers in her hair, snuggled up on the other end of the couch with a cup of tea. She was currently nursing a headache as the after effects of her incident yesterday.

Buttercup took residence on the floor, wearing black sweatpants and a green sports bra, also had her laptop in hand. Much like Blossom, Buttercup was sorting through beats and mixes she made.

And Bunny, sporting only an over-sized lavender t-shirt, sat in the rocking chair digging deep in the internet for more information on the Jojo Entertainment agency.

Bunny let out an exaggerated sigh, "Any luck finding a full song that can cater to young adults while also being lighthearted Bloss?"

Buttercup cut in with a groan, "We've been doing rock for like the past 5 years and now we have to be sultry pop singers? We're fucked."

Blossom sighed, "Nothing we can do about plus I've been writing a lot of songs for the past year now and they can cover a wide spectrum of genres. And to answer your question Bunny, I think this song right here could work. Buttercup let me hear that beat you were working on with Mitch last week."

Buttercup nodded, oblivious to the stares Bunny and Bubbles gave each other.

They both knew, working on a song with her boyfriend, Mitch, brought out the sweetness in her.

The melody started of nice and soft and then the drumming and synthesis came in. It continued on for some time before it ended beautifully. The sisters each gave each other a look that simply said, 'This is it'.

Blossom nodded, looking a thousand times less stressed than before, "I love it; this will go perfectly with these lyrics. I'm gonna forward the lyrics to the group chat. Bubbles and Bunny learn the lyrics while Buttercup and I work on making this into an actual song."

After an agreement from the whole group, each separated to go do what they needed to do. Blossom and Buttercup went into this average sized room on the first floor with Buttercup's dj mixing table, and several instruments for the girls to play. They got started on making the lyrics fit the song while Bubbles and Bunny memorized the lyrics together in the kitchen.

* * *

After both pairs accomplished their tasks it was late afternoon, and came over to brief them on the documentation they needed and how to prepare themselves for this meeting.

"I'm so glad you girls have a song prepared I hope you all have your voices prepared to sing it."

"Of course we got this." Bubbles chimed in happily.

Bubbles was feeling much better after some tea and a nice ice pack so she was excited about the meeting tomorrow.

"It's a business meeting girls so please no sweats or ripped clothing" she gave a pointed look at Buttercup who scoffed, " she gave a pointed look at Buttercup who scoffed, "and no overly revealing clothing." she shot a look at Bunny who rolled her eyes.

Both targeted females responded simultaneously with, "What they see is what they get."

Bubbles giggled as continued her briefing, "Also please no rude outbursts Buttercup or sexually crude jokes Bunny. If all goes well then after he signs you girls then you can have your butt tattoos and nipple piercings showing or talk about the latest meme for all I care. But right now we need to close a deal."

"Got it, ." Buttercup concluded.

"Yeah don't worry about their outfits I got that covered ." Bubbles chirped.

laughed at her bubbly attitude before turning to Blossom who remained silent during the whole exchange.

"Anything particular on your mind Blossom?" asked calmly.

Instead of steadying her gaze upon she went to look each of her sister's in their eyes, "If this label agrees to sign us, our privacy will never be guaranteed again. It will be 10 times worse than in Japan, especially since we are no longer teenagers. Are you guys prepared for that?"

Bunny smiled softly, "Blossom stop being such a worrywart, you're not our mother you're a 19 year old girl just like us, you know, your sisters. I have never been more prepared for something in my life."

Buttercup nodded at that too, "Like the rabbit said, I'm totally in this and ready to set the paparazzi straight if they overstep their boundaries. So stop acting like a mother hen, leader girl."

Bubbles giggled and concluded, "We all are ready for what the media industry has to throws at us, and trust me we all will be there for each other if things even get the slightest bit difficult. Remember Bloss, we're Utonium sisters before we're Powerpuff Girls."

Blossom swallowed thickly and nodded, a beautiful smile blossoming across her face, "Then I say we each go relax for the rest of the day and watch a movie or two. Please join us ."

who watched the whole exchange smiled lovingly at the girls, "No, thank you. I think I'm gonna go home and review everything tomorrow. You girls go relax and enjoy the rest of your day. Oh and Bubbles your car has already been repaired and will shipped back here sometime tonight, so please look out for that and try your best not to damage it again. "

"Got it ." Bubbles laughed.

"Alright well I think that's all girls. Be ready by 7:30 the limo will be waiting outside to take you there. Night girls." parted with one last smile.

"Well guess all we can do now is eat and relax." Blossom said getting up to go take out some things to make dinner.

"Oh I'll go raid your closets to pick out your outfits for tomorrow." Bubbles said with a yawn.

"I'll help with dinner leader girl, what you guys feeling for." Buttercup stated while getting up from a stool.

"Oh definitely some steak. Let me go pick out a movie." Bunny said headed to the living room.

No matter what happened tomorrow the girl's were gonna take their future's head on now.

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

The next day couldn't have come any faster. And as usual it was a struggle for me to wake up Bunny and Buttercup. Bubbles, however, was already refreshed and downstairs making breakfast for us and it was only 6:30. God bless her soul.

"BUTTERCUP GET THE HELL UP MITCH IS CHEATING ON YOU!" I yelled out to her sleeping form. Buttercup jumped out the bed faster than I could even move out the way and almost took off my head with the bat that she kept secured next to her.

"WHERE IS THE FUCKER?"

I couldn't help but start laughing at the sight, that is definitely the last thing she wants to hear, ever.

Once she surveyed her surroundings and realized that it was just me laughing like a maniac in her room she dropped the bat and gave me her hardest glare. It probably would've succeeded in scaring me if I were anybody other than her sister.

Hey I had to bring out the big guns because I cannot afford to be late to our first meeting with a record label.

I continued once my laughter died down, "Alright alright, seriously start getting ready we leave in an hour."

Buttercup just rolled her eyes and made her way into her own personal bathroom.

1 down another to go.

I marched to Bunny's room and—surprisingly she was awake and currently...watching-oh my gosh-

"Bunny! Have you been watching porn this whole time! Hurry up and get ready for this meeting you can pleasure yourself later!"

Bunny calmly sat up in her sheets and paused the video. "Blossom don't just barge into my room without knocking what the hell."

"Your door wasn't even locked! Now hurry and get downstairs please." I feel a headache coming on and it hasn't even reached 7 yet.

"I was just bored, relax. Like you don't do it too." She stated as she got up and grabbed her toiletries.

I don't think my face could get any hotter at this point. Slowly she looked up at me and scrunched up her eyebrows, "Or maybe you don't…you should start though you've been pretty stressed lately."

At the last part she patted my shoulder and made her way into her bathroom. I patted my cheeks 2 times then turned around and left her room, remembering to lock it behind me this time.

It is ALWAYS something in this household.

 **3rd Person POV**

After about 25 minutes all girls were downstairs enjoying the breakfast Bubbles made and enjoying a little small talk.

Bubbles handpicked outfits for each of them were amazing and everyone was satisfied, well except Buttercup, but she complains about anything out of her style range.

Bubbles stunted in a white sleeveless turtleneck, blue blazer, and blue pleated skirt with white wedges. Her hair was out and fell in her natural curls down to her boobs. Her skin was also glowing with light makeup since she didn't want to be too over dramatic for a simple business meeting.

Blossom looked stunning in her pink off the shoulder top and black knee slit jeans with pink peep toe heels. Her long hair was up in a bun, with her bangs hanging freely in her face. Her eyebrows were done, cheeks highlighted and lips glossed in pink. Simple but cute, just her style.

Bunny's outfit still fit her usually airy style with a lavender tube top, that she opted to wear without a bra, with high-waist white cargo pants and white heeled ankle boots. A small lavender jacket also completed her look. Her naturally wavy hair was up in her usual side ponytail, but her bangs were clipped to the side. Her eyebrows were done to perfection with a little highlight and some lip gloss.

Buttercup's outfit was probably the most shocking as it was a black jumpsuit that hugged her curvy figure with a over-sized green bomber, and black heeled boots topping off the look. Her shoulder length hair was in its regular bob but flat ironed to look decent instead of its normally haphazard state. She only had her eyebrows done with clear gloss on at Bubbles insistence.

To sum it up: They looked like bad bitches.

A car horn started honking outside so the girls started to finish putting up everything, going to rinse out their mouths and freshen up, before going out into the limo that came for them.

As the driver drove off the beautiful sights of Townsville flew by them. The girls felt nostalgia from all of the memories that hit them, even though Bunny turned her eyes away and buried them into her phone out of discomfort. Nobody else seemed to notice though.

In little time they made it to the tall building that stood in the center of a busy part of Townsville.

"Girls! Glad you're on time. Come in let's go check in with the receptionist." greeted them from outside.

They all walked through the double glass doors and were immediately in awe of the structure.

The inside was a mixture of black and grey with white marble floors. Many people were walking up and down some carrying music equipment, while others held files. Overall it was a pretty impressive place.

"Good morning. I am here for the meeting scheduled with Mr. Brick Jojo. Please tell him has arrived with the Powerpuff Girls."


	7. 7: This is How We Do

**AN: So I just discovered something weird after I was going through the story; whenever I tried to put in 's name, for some reason, it's like blank. So there would be no name there at all and I find that really annoying. Wish I caught it sooner but now that I did I'm gonna see if I can edit the previous chapter's because it must be really confusing. Please let me know in the reviews if this issue is not actually resolved so that I can try and figure out what is going on.**

 **Also shout out to Ash141 glad you're enjoying my story boo. This update is for you! Currently haven't gone to school today because it is below freezing so I thought that I just HAD to update. So that's all for now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in this story, maybe just Bullet's character and Bunny's personality but everything else I have no claims to!**

* * *

After the very kind receptionist lead them to the very top floor of the building, the group took the time to get themselves together outside of the big office doors.

"You girls ready?" asked calmly.

"After exchanging a glance with each other, Blossom chose to speak what they all were thinking, "Never been more ready for anything." smirked, knowing that her girls got this and proceeded to push open the door to the room.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

I sat in my office getting my paperwork in order after the receptionist let me know that the group has arrived.

I really hoped that everything goes well so that I could have a a newly successful group by the time Dad returns in 6 months. April is almost done so having a group new to the industry would be difficult to bring success to the company. But these girls were perfect for this. They already produced 4 successful albums while in Japan. Who knows how much more they can make when making music that is in their primary language.

Shit I **really** hope this meeting went well. If all didn't go well and Dad comes back to know that I made no profit for this stupid company then he'll never let me even **touch** Jojo's Law Firm. It was our most well known business that even worked on cases for celebrities. I would be regarded as the failure among his kids.

And I did **not** spend 4 years in college, studying law and majoring in business, to be regarded as a failure.

I looked over to the couch on the side where Butch sat on his phone, no doubt looking at some plan his coach sent for practice, and playing with the drawstring of his Nike sweatpants.

I'm screwed.

Not only is Butch the only brother to show up recently since the football season is over right now, but he is also the most unprofessional one.

Why did this have to happen. Now getting people out of trouble and finding justice was something I had practice in. I did it all the time for my bro's in high school.

But singing and entertaining people? Yeah I definitely don't do that.

That's why I enlisted the help of my dickhead brother's in the fist place, because they're experienced with this stuff.

Stupid Boomer isn't answering his phone, which I called 10 times, most likely because of that stupid fiance of his his. She probably flushed his phone down the toilet or something. Bullet now should be on his way from filming some stupid scene for some stupid movie in Cititesville.

The huge black double doors opening interrupted my sour thoughts. I automatically schooled my facial expression into a calm one and brushed my hands off on my expensive pants. I may have not been wearing a suit but at least I wasn't dressed so poorly casual like Butch, in his black tight fitted muscle shirt and black sweatpants. I dressed in a simple red button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to my elbows, my black g-star jeans, and dress shoes. Not too casual, not too formal. Perfect for this meeting.

And apparently these girls got the memo too. They all looked hot. These girls looked even better in person compared to the live video Butch showed my brother's and I.

I held my hand out to shake 's, but was instead met with a more petite hand with beautifully pink manicured nails, and paused when I felt electricity course through me.

Her pink eyes met my red ones.

"Blossom Utonium." she stated with that silky voice of her's. She looked like the type who's voice would be nasally and high-pitched like that thorn in the ass, Princess' own is, but hers was soft yet firm.

Oh yeah. I **really** hoped they let me sign them to this label.

"Brick Jojo."

She nodded and retracted her hand from mine, taking a seat with the rest of the girl's who were already seated.

Blossom then motioned to each of the other girls to introduce them, "These are my sisters, Bubbles" she gestured to blondie with the nice rack, "Bunny" purple eyes with the hot curves, "and Buttercup." short hair with the fine ass. She looked back at me and finished off, "I'm pretty sure you already know at this point."

I nodded then gestured to Butch, "My brother Butch. I have two other brothers that should also be here, but they're held up at the moment so only time will tell when they come."

Butch looked up and gave his signature smirk, "Wassup."

Buttercup gasped, "Butch Jojo!? Like quarterback of the Villetown's Villains, Butch?"

Hold on she watches football? Butch only seemed to be amazed by this fact and nodded his smirk getting larger, "The one and only."

She laughed, "Oh man I totally wanted to go to the Superbowl this year. You really came for blood that day, I can't believe that you scored 10 of the 16 touchdowns, bro. This is like your second win at the Superbowl now! Honestly the coolest thing ever since you're only like 20 or something right."

I was shocked to say the least she actually watched football. Butch seemed a bit shocked too but nevertheless grinned like, an actual grin this time, "Yeah I just joined the league only 3 years ago. I can definitely tell you all about the games anytime, though, since you're actually a fan."

She squinted her eyes a bit, "Not exactly a fan of you, Jojo. I actually prefer soccer, but you got some serious talent, and I admire how you play."

Now that took a turn what the hell. Butch looked at a loss for words and my eyes went back to Blossom who looked absolutely unimpressed with her sister's mouth.

I decided to take back control of the conversation but was cut off by a new recognizable voice, "Damn Butch. You're definitely not used to that type of rejection. Morning everyone."

Bullet. Shit he's like a ninja I didn't even see him come in. Thank God he came though. If any of my brother's had some semblance of professionalism, it was him.

Bullet took a seat next to Butch with a mug of, probably some alcoholic substance, and this time it was Bunny's turn to look starstruck, "First a famous football player and now a famous actor? You're Bullet Jojo! Holy shit! You're an amazing actor. Damn your dad sure has some magic sperm, next you're gonna tell us that the other brother is a model or something!"

Holy-what the-did she really just say that? I'm pretty sure the shock was visible on my face.

It wasn't even moments after before she covered her mouth after realizing what she said.

Butch busted out laughing while Bullet's eyebrows raised so high almost dropping his flask onto his grey g-star jeans and purple polo. took out a bottle of advil, while Buttercup and Bubbles were trying to hide their amusement.

Blossom however. Blossom looked mortified.

The door opened and in strolled Boomer. He was laughing a little too, "Well you're right I am a model, but I wouldn't say our dad has 'magic sperm'. He just raised some pretty successful men.

Fucking finally these idiots were all present. I move my expression to an indifferent one once again and cleared my throat. "Uhh Bullet and Boomer, meet Blossom, Bubbles, Bunny and Buttercup." I gestured to each person once I said their names.

They all mumbled greetings in recognition as Butch tried to control his laughter.

I noticed that Bubbles eyes were fixated on Boomer, and his hers, and they both smiled.

Um, weird. I wasn't the only one to notice though as pinky gave her a questioning stare. But I guess nobody was gonna address that topic.

I cleared my throat, "Listen it seems everyone here is more or less familiarized with each other, so just read through the contract and if you have any questions feel free to ask them now." I handed the contract as I rubbed my eyes, then noticed that she promptly handed it to Blossom, who's eyes started scanning at a fast pace.

While Blossom read through the contract her sisters and my brothers decided to start talking amongst themselves. I swear if these boys don't keep it in their pants.

Boomer spoke first, looking directly at Bubbles, "Really sorry again about crashing into your car. I promise you I'm usually a much better driver." His sheepish smile seemed to cause Bubbles to giggle, "It's alright really, my arm was all healed up and I only had a minor headache, plus my car has already been repaired." So that's how they know each other...

I noticed Blossom's lip twist up with a shake of her head, whether it's due to the blonde's conversation or to the contract I have no idea.

Bunny started asking Bullet about his acting career and roles he prefers most. It was honestly good questions, but as usual he was answering with minimal effort in his responses. Kudos to her though, she didn't seem to be deterred by his indifferent attitude at all. I wish he would be more open with others, but I knew that at this point he may just be like this for the rest of his life.

Before my mind could turn to past events, I zeroed in on the last conversation, more like screaming match, in the room.

Butch and Buttercup seemed to be heatedly debating the practicality of sports and which sport they feeling is better. Yeah I should probably stop them from yelling across the room at each other before this turns into a heated argument.

Before I could say anything I noticed the contract handed to me and Blossom cleared her throat. Once she cleared it each of her sisters stopped their conversations and snapped their heads towards her.

"Well leader girl what do you think?" Buttercup asked.

She looked up at me, "The 3 main points were that we get creative control over our music and music videos. We are provided a team of close individuals that we have a hand in choosing to help with recordings, hair, makeup, outfits and voice therapy if needed. And our rights will not be violated."

Bubbles gasped, while Bunny stated, "Wow we didn't even that much creative freedom in our last deal this is great."

Blossom nodded, "It's great yes, but I wanna hear about the opportunities you can provide for us."

She's definitely all about her business.

The other three girls eyebrows knitted up. I don't know what thoughts are going through their head right now so I think it's best I just explain.

"Well if you didn't know, my dad, Mojo Jojo, is the true owner of this record label, but he entrusted it's management to me since he's gone on business for his other company for the next 6 months." I waited for them all to nod before continuing, "By the end of next month I wish for your group to produce a full album. After that we can work on music videos, and get you girls as opening acts. Hopefully bigger opportunities since your all used to the game."

Bunny and Buttercup were smirking at each other and nodded while Bubbles looked to Blossom with a hopeful face, "It sounds like a really great deal Blossom. I think we should take it."

Blossom looked to them and after a second, grabbed the contract and started to sign her signature before handing it to the other girls to sign their signatures. When they were done Butter cup handed it to me. Fina-fucking-lly!

"Powerpuff Girls welcome to Jojo's Entertainment. We can now go on a tour of the building and record the song that your manager explains to me you have prepared."

Blossom smiled and took my hand in hers to give a firm shake,"Great to be working with you."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

After some cheers the boys all stood up and the girls followed right after. Brick called one of the workers to make a copy of the contract for each of the girls and their manager and decided to begin the tour.

It was a pretty large building with about 15 floors. The elevators were pure glass and a common theme running through was white marble floors and black walls with grey trimmings here and there. Brick showed them the many offices and recreational rooms. There was a huge dance studio on the 5th floor and then another on the 9th. A total of 7 recording studios located all over the building. Finally with 3 different lunch rooms located on different floors. Overall it was an amazing building and the girl's were very impressed with how smooth everything seems to be running.

They all ended up on the 7th floor in one of the larger recording studios.

Brick opened the red door into the room with 2 large red couches facing the mixing station that settled across the wall of the vocal booth before stopping right where the door to the vocal booth was. Brick motioned to the guy sitting down in a chair in front of the mixing station, on his phone, "This is my best dj in his this whole building. I've seen what he can do and it's amazing."

Butch interrupted before Brick could continue, "Yeah this the main man Dj Billy Biggs." Butch proceeded to do his handshake with Big Billy before plopping down on the coach.

The girls all greeted Dj Billy Biggs, while the boys and took a seat on either one of the red couches.

Big Billy started to break down everything to the girls and explain how the window was see-through unlike some of the other recording studios in the building and how he could record one by one for added background voices in the song. The girls thought that he seemed kind of slow but the things he was explaining were very complicated as no one at their other record label took the time to explain things like this to them. So the girls thanked him before Buttercup gave him the beats and he started to hook everything up to his laptop. The girls entered the booth, putting on their headphones.

There were stools already set up in their for the girl's to sit on, but none of them opted to use it. 

After a few minutes Brick raised his thumb in the air giving them the single that everything is set.

 _(Blossom_ **Bubbles** _Bunny_ _**Buttercup**_ _ **All)**_

Slowly the music began and Bubbles started singing some high notes which prompted Boomer to already look shocked and Butch's jaw to unhinge, while the other boys raised their eyebrows, impressed that she could hit such high notes.

 ** _I love the way you make me feel_**

 ** _I love it, I love it_**

 ** _I love the way you make me feel_**

 ** _I love it, I love it_**

The girl's synchronized singing sounded so nice and soft like a lullaby that the boys just felt so warm.

 _ **You give me that kinda somethin'**_

 _ **Want it all the time, need it every day**_

 **On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100**

 **Never get enough, I can't stay away**

 _If you want, I got it, I got it every day  
_

 _You can get whatever you need from me_

 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave ya  
_

 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

 _ **So don't you worry, baby you got me**_

 ** _I, I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**

 ** _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_**

 **And I don't care who sees it, babe, I don't want to hide the way  
**

 **I feel when you're next to me**

_I love the way **(You make me feel)**_

 ** _I love the way_** _(_ _I love it, I love it_ _)_

 **Baby, I love the way** _(You make me feel)_

 _Ou, I love the way,_ **_the way I love you_** _(_ _I love it, I love it)_

 **Ou, it's so crazy, you get my heart jumpin'  
**

 **When you put your lips on mine**

 _And honey it ain't a question  
_

 _Boy, I know just what you like_

 _I f you need it, I got it, I got it every day  
_

 _Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

 ** _Stay by your side, I'll never leave ya  
_**

 ** _Said I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_**

 ** _So don't you worry, baby you got me_**

 ** _I, I got a bad boy, I must admit it_**

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

 **And I don't care who sees it, babe, I don't want to hide the way**

 **I feel when you're next to me**

 _I love the way **(You make me feel)**_

 ** _I love the way_** _(_ _I love it, I love it_ _)_

 **Baby, I love the way** _(You make me feel)_

 _Ou, I love the way,_ **_the way I love you_** _(_ _I love it, I love it)_

 _I love the way **(You make me feel)**_

 ** _I love the way_** _(_ _I love it, I love it_ _)_

 **Baby, I love the way** _(You make me feel)_

 _Ou, I love the way,_ **_the way I love you_** _(_ _I love it, I love it)_

 **The way I love you**

 **You, you, yeah, the way**

 ** _I love the way you make me feel_**

 _I love it, I love it_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it,_ _**the way I love you**_

The music started to fade out and Boomer immediately started throwing thumbs up, because the girls couldn't hear what was going on outside of the booth. Dj Billy Biggs pressed the button, that allows the girls to hear him, to say that they could exit now so he could edit it.

Once they exited, went and hugged each of the girls, "You girls were amazing. I am so proud of each of you. You're definitely gonna have great album."

Bubbles was first to respond, " Thank you so much , it actually feels amazing to sing in english and allow myself to hit all of those ranges."

Buttercup nodded, "Definitely felt great singing like that, not gonna lie."

Bunny giggled, "I can't wait for us to start making the songs for this album."

Blossom smiled along with them, "My voice has never felt so free."

The boys came over while Brick exchanged a few words with Dj Billy Biggs, "Your voices are amazing. I never heard such a good song before, I think we're all gonna have a fun time working together." Boomer was first to speak and flung his arms around both Bubbles and Bunny who were standing next to each other. Although his words were addressed to the whole group, he kept his eyes trained on Bubbles.

Bullet nodded, his arms crossed over his chest, "I didn't think you guys would be that good, to be honest."

Bunny scoffed while Buttercup bit out, "Definitely proved you wrong there, then, movie star."

Butch put his hands on Buttercup's shoulders and smirked, "Don't mind him, that was sick. I usually don't listen to this type of music, but I think I would rewind it a couple times if it came up on spottily." Buttercup tried to swat his hands off of her, but they wouldn't budge.

Blossom laughed, "I'm glad you guys loved it." She jumped however when Brick's deep voice spoke behind her, "Best I've ever heard, and I'm sure that your fans will agree. Apparently there is this open mic at this nightclub uptown next week Saturday. I'm gonna call the club owners later and tell them I have a fresh group that can get the club going."

Blossom's smile couldn't have gotten bigger, "Thanks! Oh my god do I have a song good for a nightclub?" She asked the question more to herself, but Bunny responded anyways, "If you don't we can definitely help you write one! This is so cool."

Bubbles nodded and Buttercup agreed, "I can definitely work with tubs over there to make some fire music for this.

Brick clapped his hands together, "Great so we have an agreement. Trust me girls this is just the beginning, so let's get this album popping."

* * *

AN: And there is the 7th chapter. I'm really excited. I decided to make the chapter names, the names of songs, instead of like- random shit that pops up in my head. But yeah things will start picking up from here. Everyone is finally acquainted and you will definitely get to be introduced to more characters along the way.

None of the ganggreengang know each other by the way. Each of them serve their own purpose in this fic.

It is currently 3:28 am here and I have to get up to go somewhere around 7 am so...pray for me. Had to update it early this weekend.

Anyways please review, I would LOVE to hear what you guys have to say. Any compliments, comments, questions, and corrections are welcome.

Until next time!


End file.
